disneysteacherspetfandomcom-20200214-history
Movin' On Pup
Movin' On Pup is the 3rd episode in the series, paired with "Escaping Dog Trick." Bill and Cheri Steinkellner wrote the episode, and Timothy Bjorklund directed it. Synopsis After scoring the highest on the NASTY test, Scott gets promoted to the fifth grade. Plot The episode begins with Mary Lou making Leonard lots of food so he can do his best on the National Aptitude Scholastic Test Yearly, or NASTY. Leonard complains that he can't possibly eat all of this food, and Mary Lou tells him to try his best to eat it all so that he can focus. Spot complains that Leonard gets to eat lots of brain-nourishing food, yet all he has to eat is dog food. Leonard sneakily feeds him some of his breakfast, which Mary Lou scolds them both for. At school, everyone feels sick because their parents also forced them to eat lots of food. After a bit of preparation, the test begins. While Scott is answering every question with lots of confidence, Leonard's so nervous that he makes a hole in his paper. The test ends and Principal Strickler comes into class announcing that one of the students got the highest test score in the history of the school. Ian asks excitedly if it was him, but Principal Strickler laughs to himself sarcastically and says that it was Scott. Scott begins to excitedly talk about how happy he is, but Tallulah begins to hiss at him. Principal Strickler wonders why she's hissing at him, and wonders if it's because he's not an ordinary fourth grader. He then goes on to say that because his test scores were so high, he's able to move onto the fifth grade. After school, Scott notes to Leonard that with the rate he's advancing in school, he could soon be in college. Leonard complains that it's bad enough he's already a grade ahead of him and has just started school, but Scott tells him that he's not coming back to fourth grade. Everyone in class swarms around Scott, commenting on how he's so cool, and Leonard starts to feel lonely. The next day at school, Scott and Leonard part ways, and Scott meets his fifth grade teacher, who yells at him, drill sergeant style, to get back into class. In class, Scott begins to have a tough time fitting in with his older classmates and following along with the classwork. At home, Leonard finishes his homework and asks Spot to play with him. Spot can't, however, since he's too swamped in homework. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly note how it's much easier to be a pet, and criticize Spot for being too interested in his schoolwork. Spot tells them that his work is fun to him, and Leonard ends up playing with Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly instead. On the way to school the next day, Leonard and Scott encounter some fifth graders. They call Leonard a kindergartner, which bothers him, and he asks Scott to tell them off. Scott goes up to the fifth graders and agrees with them, saying he didn't have the heart to ditch him because he wanted to hang out with fifth graders. During recess, the fifth graders tell Scott that he should let Leonard hang out with them, and he excitedly goes to tell Leonard. Leonard approaches them, and the fifth graders proceed to trash can him. Leonard begins to tear up and walk off as Scott tries to explain himself, and Scott realizes the error of his ways. Scott goes back to Mary Lou's class and, missing everything about the fourth grade, begs to return. All of his classmates are eager to see him back, Mary Lou begins to cry and hugs Scott tightly, and Leonard smiles happily at Scott, which makes him tear up too. After class, the fifth graders decide to trash can Scott, since he's no longer a fifth grader, but Leonard scares them off and tells them not to bother him and Scott anymore. Leonard then looks down into the trash can, confused to see Scott happily rolling around in the trash. Cast * Nathan Lane: Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II * Shaun Fleming: Leonard Helperman * Debra Jo Rupp: Mary Lou Helperman * Jerry Stiller: Pretty Boy * David Ogden Stiers: Mr. Jolly * Wallace Shawn: Principal Strickler * Rob Paulsen: Ian Waszelewski, Teddy Naven * Mae Whitman: Leslie Dunkling * Clancy Brown: Fifth-grade teacher * Lauren Tom: Younghee Mandel-baum, Ruth * Pam Segall: Tyler, Max * Brad Renfro: Miles Trivia General *The red and blonde haired fifth graders were later given names in "Dogfight": Miles and Max, respectively. *Spot's dog food is called "Big Bag Munchos." **One of the ingredients of the said food is Manganese oxide. This compound is used as a fertilizer and can also be used as a food additive. It is notable for forming green crystals. *Leonard reveals that he has claustrophobia. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a dogified version of the phrase "Moving on up," which was made popular as The Jeffersons' theme song. *As Scott leaves for his new classroom, he tells Leonard "parting is such sweet sorrow." This is a line from William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet, both said by the main characters. *Scott mentions one of the things he misses about fourth grade is singing protest songs on Martin Luther King Jr. Day, specifically the African-American spiritual song I Shall Not Be Moved, singing a verse of the We Shall Not be Moved version. Animation Errors *Younghee's arm is drawn lankier than usual when she reminds Scott other students need to sharpen their pencils as well. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 episodes